1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a hinge rotative on two mutual orthogonal axes, and especially to a hinge used in electronic equipment having a screen and a main body, for instance, in an area connecting with an openable and rotatable liquid crystal display screen on a camera, in a notebook or other similar electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,546 published on Jan. 25, 2005 and titled as “HINGE ASSEMBLY WITH A ROTATION SEAT AVAILABLE TO ROTATE IN BOTH LATITUDINAL AND LONGITUDINAL DIRECTIONS WITH RESPECT TO A FIXING SEAT”, a hinge applicable to a DV camera or a notebook is provided, the hinge mainly is composed of a fixing seat and a rotation seat. The rotation seat is securely connected to a fixing plate of the fixing seat through its rotation shaft, thus the rotation seat itself can be rotated relative to the fixing plate for an angle about a vertical axis; the rotation seat is provided thereon with two horizontal connecting legs rotatable about a horizontal axis.
The upper end of the rotation shaft is extended through by a main body of the rotation seat, leaf springs and washers and is connected by riveting; wherein twisting forces provided by the leaf springs render the upper end of the rotation shaft unable to be adjusted after riveting, this results inferiority of manufacturing, and is not applicable to various electronic equipment.
Further in the above prior art, the connecting legs of the rotation shaft generally are used to control opening and closing of an LCD screen of the DV camera, they are set within the range of rotation of 0° to 90°; and in this prior art, only a shaft is extended into a resilient tube with a slit, no effect of positioning is provided, thus improvement is wanted.
And more, in this prior art, the rotation shaft and the fixing plate have only two connecting areas, when the stress in a set of foldable electronic equipment is larger some time, they are subjected to damaging.